NPPC03
'Police already!? Is my career over? '(警察はもう！？ 私のキャリアは終わったのですか？ Keisatsu wa mō!? Watashi no kyaria wa owatta nodesu ka?) is the 3rd episode of Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. Summary During another monster fight, Miwa and Safe get lost within the building and just barely stay hidden, which prompts Safe to suggest looking for the second Cure, since Safe has a feeling that the other Cures all go to Miwa's school as well. News of the Pretty Cure have also reached the school, which Miwa takes as an opportunity to look for any indications of another Cure. This leads her to run into Doris Evans, a student of her grade who was put on the Pretty Cure case and is searching for suspects who takes Miwa's actions as a sign that she's also looking for the thief, causing her to drag Miwa along on an investigation. Major Events * Safe reveals that there is more than one Cure, much to Miwa's surprise. * Pretty Cure has become local news in Casablanca City. * This episode marks the debut of Doris Evans. Nakajima Yumia also makes her debut via a cameo. * The identity of the person that has been creating the Nokachi is revealed, also marking Lady Fortune's debut. Synopsis As they are fighting another Nokachi, still of unknown origin, Miwa and Safe need some time to breathe and plan their next move to defeat the monster and so the two end up running away from it. They form a plan to defeat the Nokachi, but Cure Identity realizes that she doesn't know how to get back to it and as it turns out neither does Safe. To make matters worse, they are almost discovered by the police that had been alarmed. Luckily, they manage to avoid being caught and find the Nokachi again, quickly defeating it and then escaping the building with the new Rheingold. Once they are back at Miwa's house, where Safe has decided he will be staying, Safe suggests looking for the other Pretty Cure, which takes Miwa by surprise. She hadn't even been aware that there were more than just her, but she quickly agrees after thinking back to their almost-failure today, saying that with more people, things like that wouldn't happen as likely. Safe surprises Miwa once again by saying that the other Pretty Cure most likely attend her school too and that they might be nearer than they think. Miwa decides to start looking the next day at school. The two then bid each other a good night and go to sleep. The next morning at school, the thieves that have been stealing from Casablanca City and the mysterious monsters that seem to appear with them are wildly discussed by the students. Most don't know yet how to feel about them, but there are a few with a strong opinion against them. Interested, Miwa starts talking to a few of them and she is quickly involved in passionate discussions about the Pretty Cure. Miwa notes that there are virtually no people supporting the Pretty Cure, but she's not surprised, as they are still criminals. In her class however, there seemed to be a girl that wanted to say something but for some reason didn't go through with it. Miwa is unable to find any defining clues towards another Cure during school, which leaves her a bit unmotivated. She goes over what she knows once again, during which she is interrupted by another student. The girl takes interest in her notes and assumes that Miwa is also trying to find the thieves. Realizing she hasn't introduced herself yet, the girl apologizes and then tells Miwa her name, Doris Evans. She also tells Miwa that she is working for the police and has been appointed to the case of the thieves and is now trying to find clues. As she thinks Miwa was doing the same, she invites her to help her, but doesn't wait for Miwa's answer and drags her along with her. Doris shares her own notes on the case and the two compare, with Doris asking questions that Miwa tries to either avoid or give a vague answer to, in fear of revealing herself. It becomes clear that the police hasn't taken notice of the Nokachi, at least not in relation to the Pretty Cure. Once they are done comparing their notes, Doris takes Miwa to the places the Pretty Cure stole from. Miwa becomes increasingly nervous but tries to hide it as best as she can. Luckily, Doris doesn't seem to notice. While they are exploring, they meet yet another girl. She doesn't give her name but accompanies the two girls, interested in the thieves as well as it turns out, giving her opinions. These are a bit more extreme than what Miwa has heard all day, as the girl doesn't fault the Pretty Cure for stealing, as nobody knows their circumstances. Doris argues with her a bit, claiming that no matter what, breaking the law is wrong. Soon after, the girl says her goodbyes and leaves, leaving Miwa and Doris alone again. They are also about to part when a Nokachi appears not far from them. Doris takes off as they have been near whenever something was stolen and Miwa waits a moment before following her, taking a moment to transform in an alley along the way. Along the way, she is joined by Safe, who was alarmed by the Nokachi appearing. They arrive at the scene, but they aren't alone this time. Doris hasn't arrived yet, but the girl from before stands off to the side. Once she spots Cure Identity and Safe, she turns towards them. She reveals that she is here on the orders of the king of the Welton Kingdom, King Deimos. She has to stop the Pretty Cure and bring back Safe. Lastly, she tells the duo her name: Lady Fortune before ordering the Nokachi to attack them. Cure Identity fights and beats the Nokachi, causing Lady Fortune to retreat for the day, not before promising that this is only the beginning. Moments after Cure Identity picks up the Rheingold and jumps away, Doris arrives on the scene. Quickly realizing that she has just missed the thieves, she becomes frustrated for some time while checking out the crime scene. Meanwhile, Miwa is sharing the happenings of the day with Safe. Miwa asks Safe to come with her in the future so that they don't have to look for each other in the city. She argues that the two of them will also be more efficient. Eventually, Safe agrees. Characters Pretty Cures * Mimoto Miwa/Cure Identity Mascots * Safe Villains * Lady Fortune * Nokachi Secondary Characters * Doris Evans * Nakajima Yumia (cameo) Trivia Gallery NPPC03/Image Gallery Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure episodes Category:User: Fynxfan